paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kung-fu Katie (chapter 1)
Kung-Fu Katie Thatkidfromwalmart63 (with help from ClockwerkSamurai12). Plot/Summary At a young age, Katie was taught karate by her father. Now as a first-black belt, Katie trains for an upcoming tournament. But as she competes against a rude girl named Sabina, things start to heat up. Sabina tries not only to beat Katie in karate badly, but also tries to steal Ryder away! To make matters worse, the two face each other in the championship finals, and Sabina is more eager to ruin Katie's life, as well as the PAW Patrol's life as well. Will Sabina be able to get away with her plans? Characters Katie Ryder Marshall Zuma Rocky Chase Skye Rubble Icee Andrew* Sabina Anais Rye Hubert Chapter 1 “Ryder, I need to ask you something.” Katie and Ryder were alone inside the vet office when Katie spoke to Ryder. Ryder, who was on his pup pad, sprang up his head sharply, looking at Katie. Yes! Katie is going to say she likes me! Please! Ryder was shaking in the chair he was sitting in, while Katie was standing up about four feet to his left. “Ryder…I…I.” “What Katie? What do you want to tell me?” Ryder blushed while smirking. “I…need a sparring partner. I have a big karate tournament coming up and I need to practice my moves.” Ryder’s half frowned, with a monotonous, dead look. Then he half smiled, saying. “Um, of…of course, Katie.” “You don’t seem too promised, Ryder.” “No, really. I can be your spar partner. Even though you’ll probably beat me because you’re a 1st degree black belt.” “Thanks Ryder.” The two walked out of the door of the vet. When they got to the Lookout, they went around to the side, got a big mat out of a trunk, and after they did that, they went to the lookout to put on their Gis. When the two were on the mat, Katie asked Ryder, “Are you ready, Ryder?” When Ryder sees Katie in her Gi, he blushes completely red. “Y…yeah. I-I’m ready.” Ryder stuttered. Wow, Katie is really cute with that Gi on. Wow. ''He thought. Katie began to practice her dragon kick, as she kicked Ryder in the stomach pretty hard. ''Wow! She's even cuter doing her karate moves! She's so talented. ''Ryder thought as he got up. “Wow! How did you learn to do that? How did you learn even to be so talented at Karate?” Ryder asked the blonde black belt. “My dad is a martial arts champ. He won a United States trophy for first place in a tournament in California, and taught me a lot. Right now, he is a year away from being a fifth-degree black belt.” Katie answered, smiling. “So it runs in the family, huh?” Ryder asked. “Pretty much, yeah. Even though my mom didn’t do it.” Katie chuckled a little. After that the two trained for about another hour. “I think I’m ready for this, Ryder!” Katie seemed excited after an hour of training. Ryder, who was on the ground after Katie side-kicked him in the torso area, said, “I think you are too, Katie.” He got up. Katie smiled at Ryder. “Thanks for training with me.” Ryder smiled back, and hesitated before saying, “No problem, Katie. Even though I got pretty beat up.” Ryder said with a slight chuckle. Once they were done putting everything away they walked back to the Lookout. Eight pups greeted Ryder and Katie inside. "Hey pups, what have you guys been up to?" Ryder asked the pups. "We've been having a pup-pup boogie tournament, how about you Ryder?" Marshall asked Ryder. "Oh, Katie has been training for her karate tournament this weekend." Ryder answered. "Do you want to watch pup-pup boogie? Andrew and Icee are playing for the semifinals!" Rocky stated. "Yeah, sure!" Ryder exclaimed. Right now Icee and Andrew were neck-and-neck going into the tail spin. As Andrew started to attempt the tail spin, he almost stumbled, but kept his balance. "Yay! Way to go, Andrew!" Rubble cheered. After the tail-spin, the results of who won came on the screen. "And the winner is..." The animated announcer said. "Icee!" "Good job, Icee!" Andrew told the husky. "Thanks." Icee said. "I guess it was my tailspin. You got your's perfectly while I messed up a little." Andrew chuckled a little. "Well, I better get going, I gotta rest for the tournament tomorrow. See you pups later!" Katie said. "Bye Katie! Good luck on your tournament!" Ryder said.'' Next ChapterCategory:FanonCategory:EpisodesCategory:EpisodeCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:PartsCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:StoriesCategory:PAW Patrol Movies Kung-fu Katie (chapter 2) Category:Love stories Category:Love Stories Category:Stories by thatkidfromwalmart63